


Kids & Snow

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella and Flack get the kids they mentor together for some fn in the snow and Danny gets invited along too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids & Snow

Winter was a pretty good time to be in the city, Stella had always thought. It got even better once she volunteered at one for one of the local youth groups. She got pulled into snowball fights, helped make snowmen, did all the things she really didn't do as a kid. It was fun, and with her ob you had to find fun wherever you could.

"Amelia wanted to make a really big snowman," she told Flack one day. "She wanted to name it after the tallest person I knew, so we called him Flack."

"I'm touched," he said with a grin. "Sounds like the kids I work with. They're always wanting to do stuff like that, except most of the time we end up with snowball fights instead of snowmen."

Stella laughed. "Maybe one time you should we should get your kids and my kids together."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," he mused before pausing. "We are going to have help, right? That'll be about twenty kids, I'm guessing. More than either of us can handle on our own."

"Trust me, we'll have help."

\---

"It's my day off, Stell. Can't believe you roped me into this," Danny muttered.

"Come on. You told me you wanted to meet the kids I work with. Here's your chance."

"I was thinking inside where it's warm," Danny said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Suck it up, Messer." They watched the large group of kids running around the snow covered basketball court. "Come on, you have to admit these kids are pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." He looked around. "Where's Flack at?"

"They aren't showing up for another..." She looked at her watch. "Five minutes or so."

Danny started to reply when a snowball hit his back. He whirled around and saw a group of kids laughing. "Oh, you think that's funny? It's on," he said, bending down and scooping up some snow. Once he had the snow he used his free hand to take off his glasses and hand them to Stella. "Hold these."

"You should have known better than to throw a snowball at a baseball pitcher!" Stella laughingly yelled out to the kids as Danny tossed the snowball and hit one of the laughing kids in the back.

By the time Flack got there the court was filled up with shrieking, laughing kids in the middle of a full fledged snowball fight. Flack's kids didn't say a word before they started scooping up snow and joining the fray. "Stell, what have you started here?" Flack yelled over towards Stella, who was sitting on a cleared off space on the bleachers.

" _I_ didn't start anything. This is all Danny's fault," Stella said, patting the snow covered seat next to her. Flack brushed the snow off and sat down. "Someone pegged him in the back with a snowball and he threw back."

Flack took a good look at Danny. "He doesn't have his glasses on."

"They're in my jacket pocket. That's the only reason I'm not getting pelted with snowballs; it became the first rule of the fight that whoever broke Danny's glasses had to pay to get them replaced."

"You better not break them, then."

"I can afford to pay him for another pair, though. The kids can't." She leaned forward and watched them, smile on her face. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is," Flack said. "Gives the kids a chance to be kids."

"And meet other kids. Maybe by the time this is all over there will be new friendships."

"I can bet some of the kids at the orphanage would appreciate it."

"Yeah, they would." She sat back up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for agreeing to this."

Flack was a little surprised but he quickly recovered and put an arm around her shoulders. "Anything for a friend."

She grinned even wider. "Good thing we're friends, then. Now I can get you to do anything I want."

Flack laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "There's got to be some limits there, Stell."

"We can talk about them while Danny's in the middle of a twenty person snowball fight. In between laughing at him," she said as Danny got hit in the head with two snowballs at once. "So...my limits are...?"

"For starters, no law breaking..."


End file.
